


Winter

by sarah_x



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

It’s a snowy December morning when Harley realizes she’s in love with Poison Ivy. She jolts right up from her chair, knocking it over and yelps in a state of hurried panic, “Oh my god, I’m in love with Red!”

In the chair beside her, Mr Freeze - wearing nothing but a Gotham Rangers tank top, boxers and bunny slippers - nods absent-mindedly and says, “Okay.” before turning his attention back to the newspaper in front of him.

She thinks that couldn’t have been the worst way to come out to somebody.

* * *

 

By Christmas Eve, she’s ready to tell Selina.

She’s got this whole speech planned - about how she loves Ivy, about how she’ll always be Ivy’s friend even if she doesn’t feel the same way, about how this doesn’t change anything especially where puddin’ is involved. About how, above anything, she’s still the same old Harley. She’s still Selina’s friend.

She’s about to open her mouth with the preordained line of, “Selina, there’s something I need to tell you.” when her mind freezes and she forgets everything she was going to say.

Instead, she lets out a small squeak and asks where the Christmas lights are. “Around the tree?” Selina gives her a curious look and gestures towards the impressive tree. Harley’s surprised Ivy allowed it this year.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

* * *

 

Harley is desperate for someone to talk to, so she corners Riddler at the Christmas party.

“How do you do it?” She doesn’t mean to be so direct, she just blurts it out. “Be in love with Crane and never tell him? How do you keep it all bottled up inside?”

A look of malice Harley’s never seen before on Edward passes over his face and Harley’s not sure she likes it, “Harley, dear, I thought you were above this,” Edward chastises, glaring at her. “Who put you up to this? Was it the clown?”

“No, Eddie, I’m serious! How do you do it?”

He leaves his glass abandoned on Selina’s new, fancy cabinet and brushes past her, disappointment and anger clear in his features. Harley feels sick and alone. She collapses onto the couch beside a passed-out Selina and clutches her head in her hands, not knowing what to do.

* * *

 

Harley is sharing a room with Red while Selina renovates her penthouse to accommodate all three of them.

Moonlight spills through the window and illuminates Ivy’s face in the cot opposite her, making Ivy shine a strange colour as pale light hits the chlorophyll in her skin. God, she is so beautiful. Beautiful and kind. Beautiful and kind and brave.

Harley starts to wonder whether she’s actually in love with Ivy or if it’s just pheromones getting at her. She cries herself to sleep that night, because not amount of chemical could make her feel something this powerful.

* * *

 

It’s Christmas Eve when she finally gets the help she needs. It comes in the strangest of forms, but even Mr Forever Alone was once a playboy that could put Helen of Troy to shame.

He’s drinking alone and she’s feeling a little tipsy when suddenly all she can think to say is, “Do you think Red likes me?”

Harvey turns his head to look at her fully, so both the scarred and unharmed side of his face are on show. He’s frowning at her. “What d’ya mean, kiddo?”

“Do you think Red likes me?” Harley asks again. “Like like likes me.” “

What do you - oh. _Oh._ ”

“ _Oh._ ” Harley lets her head bang against the kitchen table.

“Well, I mean, she’s supposed to be rocking that whole ‘no one can resist me’ thing,” Harvey offers, rather unhelpfully. “So…it’s possible?”

Harley groans and wonders how hard she would have to smash her head into this table to kill herself.

“Haven’t you tried talking to her?” He says. “I mean, she’s your best friend, ain’t she?”

“What if she doesn’t like me back?”

“She’ll still be your friend.”

* * *

Harley decides that at the New Year’s Eve party - the final party of the holidays before they all go off and try to kill each other again - she’s going to tell Ivy how she feels.

If she could actually, you know, find her.

She keeps getting side-tracked and dragged into conversations with people who aren’t Red. She finally finds her as the countdown begins. Twenty seconds until the New Year. Suddenly it fears like there’s a bomb ticking away inside her.

Harley takes Ivy’s hand in hers, skin so soft it feels unreal. Almost angelic. Long eyelashes flutter at her and it takes everything Harley’s got to stop herself from melting like putty into Ivy. “Red, I have to - okay, I have to do this. I’m gunna tell you something really important and you need to listen.”

Her knees are shaking as she lays it all out for her, on the verge of shouting to be heard over the screaming super-villains. She doesn’t skip a single detail, not even a minor thing that might seem unimportant to an outsider. Her lip is shaking and Harley’s vaguely aware she’s been crying. Ivy’s grip doesn’t waver for a second.

She takes her free hand and tilts Harley’s chin up slightly so she’s looking directly into those sultry emerald eyes. “Don’t think I would ever judge or reject you,” Harley wants to fall to the ground in relief, because this wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. “I love you, Harley.”

Ivy kisses her as the clock strikes twelve.

Harley’s not sure what they cheer for louder, hope for the future or the fact Harley’s finally home.


End file.
